


Shut up, he's dying.

by BecaAMM



Series: Gabriel X Short!Reader Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, Short!Reader, sarcastic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Gabe cuddle watching Game of Thrones on the couch. Dean may get a bit uncomfortable with your PDA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this drabble series came from a post on Tumblr: http://supernatural-squadd.tumblr.com/post/157719135952/ship-it-pretty-please-male-spn-avenger-im  
> Go check it and maybe follow me there too. I'm the one being shipped.

“Stupid ass!” You yelled at the TV. “Don’t go down there. Don’t listen to them.”

Gabriel chuckled, making his whole body vibrate behind you, and you looked back at him.

“What?”

You were laid on the couch on the bunker, watching season five of Game of  
Thrones. On the screen right now, Jon Snow was walking to his death.

“Nothing.”  He pulled your hair behind your ear. “We’ve watched it five times, and you still reacting the same every time. “

You rolled your eyes.

“Well, it’s not like he doing something right at the moment, huh?” You arched him an eyebrow, and it only made him chuckle again.

“I can change it if you want me to. So he won’t go there and die.” He suggested.

Of course he could, he was a freaking archangel.

“Of course, honey.” You looked at him, sarcastic. “You should go on and change my favourite TV show, so it’ll be like a bedtime story for kids.”

Gabriel finally cracked, laughing out loud and Sam choose that moment to pass by you on his way from the kitchen.

“Sometimes I don’t know when you’re serious or just joking.” The giant Winchester commented.

“Or, I was serious, Sam. You know I was.” You looked over him.

He frowned, staring at you for a long moment before deciding to just leave the room.

As he left, Dean was the one appearing on the room, and a little bit of blood met his cheeks when he saw the tangled mess you and Gabriel formed on the bunker’s couch.

“Can’t you do it on private?” He pointed at you, uncomfortable.

In response, you just covered Gabriel’s hands on your waist with your, and he tightened his grip on you, kissing your temple.

“No.” You turned to the TV. “Now, shut up. He’s dying.”


End file.
